Monsters and Demigods
by poseidon7
Summary: The monsters are taking a vacation to the New York beaches.What happen when they meet t demigods from the Percy Jackson movie. 2010 movieverse


Monsters and Demigods

I don't own Dreamworks Amination or Twenty Century Fox or Rick Riordan

"Doc, why is Link is taking vanilla cream to the beach?" a blue goo said. "B.O.B, its sunscreen," a person with a cockroach head told B.O.B. B.O.B, known as Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate is packing a beach ball and a duck bath toy and ice cream in a box where the stuff is in. A fish ape hybrid monster struggling to carry tons of heavy stuff of beach stuff to Inscetosuarus or Butterflosaurus, a enormous butterfly and a close friend to the scaly monster. Dr Cockroach PhD had packed his inventions he made, including the new one in his bag.

"Link, had you seen Susan?' Dr Cockroach said.

"No, she still in her home in Modesto, looking a place to stay for us, Monger will check on us," Link said. "Fine, "Dr. Cockroach said. B.O.B who had been looking at the ice cream he wanted to eat was laughing. Dr Cockroach rolled his eyes as he walked to the brainless blob. "B.O.B, I said no ice cream," "But I want to take it!" B.O.B cried. "There's ice cream stands in the beach, we don't need it," said Cockroach.. "Ooohhh, I get it… what ice cream there be?" B.O.B. said. "Any kind, just leave it here, we'll buy you a triple chocolate scoop when we get there," Dr. Cockroach said. B.O.B went to sad from excited. He hugged Dr Cockroach hard. 'Thank you, thank you, lets go, now!" yelled B.O.B as he rush to the hatch doors. "B.O.B, wait, Susan not back yet!" yelled . "Monsters, Ginormica had come back," a voice to the speaker of the monsters living room is heard. The hatch doors open and came a giant woman with white hair. She was 49 feet tall and wore beach clothes. "Hey guys, you ready to go?" Susan Murphy said. "Like now," Link said as he climbed down from Butterflyosaurus. "Good, Monger, we're ready," yelled Susan. "The doors open and came a man with a jetpack. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, brown pants and loafers. "Monsters, let move out!" Monger yelled. Susan, B.O.B, Dr, Cockroach, and Link had jump on Butterflyosaurs and the big bug flew to a hall and to a cave, where the workers are ready to open the doors to the outside. "Where we going?" Link said. "I got the place and the best beach," Susan smiley said. ""Where, Cocoa beach" Link said hopefully. "No, Manhattan beach , it's calm and less crowded," the giant woman said. "Oh, great, uhh fantastic," murmured Link disappointed. "Don't worry, it'll be great, there is a pool there and it hot this time," Susan asked to make Link happy. "Plus, since it less crowded, chicks come there to cool," Dr. Cockroach said. Link got jumpy and cheer about this. "Also, it had a mud bath," Dr. Cockroach added. "We're going to Manhattan beach!" said Link happily. The doors to the outside open. Butterflyosaurus ready. He flapped his wings and went up to the door. General Monger flew to Butterflyosaurus. He turned off his jetpack, landed himself and jumped to the monsters."Alright, let go, Hoorah!," shout General Monger. Butterflyosaurus roared as he come out of the hole. He flew and speed up to their resvered spot

Meanwhile. Percy Jackson is in training with a camper in sword fighting. He defeated him and twisted his sword. "Beat you," Percy said t "You are good,' said the fallen camper. "Percy!" a voice said. Percy turned and saw Chiron. Chiron was a half horse half human, he was a centaur. "Hey Chiron," said Percy as he walked to him. "What's going on?' "You been achieving your sword skills ,no time you be a excellent demigod, I trained you well," said Chiron as warmly smiled. "Thanks, I had help," Percy said smiling. He had been training with a girl named Annabeth. She taught him to handle a sword. She taught him Percy clicks the button on the sword and the sword withdraw in to a pen. Percy put the pen away in his pocket. "I think it's break time, you need it," said Chiron said. Percy walked to the lake and stood on the beach. He watched the water and took a deep sign. He then went his cabin sitting by the lake. It was a big wooden building with banner that had the symbol of Poseidon. The Trident, his symbol of power. He entered the cabin and lands himself to bed. The cabin was build by his father, Poseidon the god of the seas .Percy had been in a camp for special people like him. He was a demigod; all the teens and kid are demigods. The camp is known as Camp Half-Blood. Percy thought of his father, wondering he was proud of his training. He hadn't seen him since Olympus. When Zeus's Bolt was stolen,he learned of his demigod line, battled the Minotaur, and found the bolt. When he came to Olympus to stop a civil war of the gods, he told them it was Luke, a son of Hermes stole it in order to make a new race of gods and destroy Olympus. After that, he met his father in face to face But he remembers what his dad said while after he returned the bolt to Zeus. He said that he'll stand by him always. He recalled the speaking. "_**I know I'm not the father you always wanted. But if you need me I'll be there for you, in your thoughts and in your dreams. I'll stand by you, Percy. Always"**_**.** Percy knew Poseidon never meant to abandon him. He was shocked that Poseidon was the reason that gods cannot see their mortal children. Percy thought a little angry at his father, he forgave him not completely. He look at the lake.

Meanwhile the monsters and Monger are near to the beach


End file.
